This invention relates to a tool cabinet, and more particularly to a cabinet construction which includes a mechanism for locking the drawers of the cabinet while permitting open drawers to be easily moved to a closed and locked position.
Typically mechanics store their tools in a multiple drawer tool cabinet having a separate tool chest positioned or supported on the top of the cabinet. In this manner, when repairing a vehicle, for example, the tool chest and cabinet may be moved about as a unitary unit to the most convenient position relative to the vehicle. Access to the cabinet as well as the chest sitting upon the cabinet is then easily accomplished. Further, the tool chest may be portable and may thus be easily moved to a separate station for use by the mechanic, for example.
The described cabinet and chest are especially useful in a vehicle repair facility. However, home craftsmen often do not wish to have a separate tool cabinet and tool chest. Rather, they may desire to store all tools in a single easily accessible and portable cabinet. Home craftsmen also often desire to have the capability of locking their tools safely in such a cabinet. They also prefer to have storage capability that may be distinct from that of an auto mechanic by way of example. For example, the home craftsman may wish to have numerous additional small storage compartments for storing not only tools but also fasteners, drill bits, etc. Thus there has developed the need for a home storage cabinet having a generally modular shape, which is mobile, which has relatively good security features, which has a rugged construction, and which also includes a work surface as well as surface compartments for storage of tools and other items.
Additionally, the cabinet should include a means for locking so that the tools will be maintained in a secure fashion. Further, a locking mechanism is desired which will enable open drawers to be easily closed and maintained in a closed and locked condition. Further, there is a desire to have a tool cabinet and drawer combination wherein a cabinet lock is positioned in an unobtrusive place which enables easy access to the lock and which enables the cabinet to be locked even though various drawers remain open.